Silver Haired Man
by Suekko no Iteza
Summary: Sequel Hard Candy. Minato, sepupu Sakura membantu Sakura mencari pria berambut perak yang sebenarnya adalah...


"Keputusan ditunda atas permintaan Nona Haruno Sakura, dengan begitu, sampai bertemu di sidang lanjutan!" Tok tok. Bunyi palu hakim memecah keheningan sidang. Atas permintaan Haruno Sakura, tersangka pembunuhan Haruno Kushina, agar sidang dapat ditunda sampai ia bertemu sang pujaan. Tuan Berambut Perak.

**Silver Haired Man © Suekko No Iteza**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**I don't take any credit of Naruto and it's character**

**Warning : OOC-ness, gajeness, typo, Victorian Era, Sequel dari Fanfic Hard Candy.**

**Rate : T**

**Don't read if you don't like.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sakura... kenapa kau menunda sidang ini?" tanya Minato Namikaze, sepupu Sakura dan Kushina dari ayah mereka, "dan apa yang harus aku lakukan untuk membantumu?" Sakura menunduk. Ditariknya napasnya, dihembuskannya kembali.

"Tolong cari dia. Aku ingin, jikalau akhirnya keputusan sidang menyatakan aku mati, aku ingin dia melihatku. Untuk terakhir kali. Kau tahu hukum disini kan? Mencuri, tanganmu akan disetrika; merampok, hartamu dirampas, lalu kau disiksa; dan membunuh..." ditariknya lagi napasnya, "hukuman mati." Wajah Minato langsung berkerut-kerut. Ia tahu. Hukum disini kejam.

"Baiklah. Aku mencarinya. Aku ingin dia menolongmu melewati segala siksaan itu." Karena aku pasti tidak bisa menemanimu melalui siksaan itu, Batin Minato. "Aku pergi, Sakura."

"Ingat ciri-cirinya, dia berambut perak."

.

.

.

.

.

Minato's POV

Kucari-cari pria itu keseluruh penjuru kota. Tak satupun mengenalnya. Anak-anak, nona kaya, pedagang, gelandangan semua telah kutanyai perihal pemuda misterius ini. Namun tak ada yang kenal.

Esoknya kucari dia lagi. Dari sudut kota, ke sudut lainnya. Dari rumah ke rumah. Tak satupun mengenalnya. Aku hampir frustrasi.

.

.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana, Minato? Kau sudah menemukannya?" tanya Sakura. Wajahnya harap-harap cemas. Aku menggeleng.

"Maafkan aku, tak satupun di kota ini yang kenal dia. Jika pria itu memang penduduk disini, kita harus bertanya pada orang-orang yang sudah tinggal di kota ini dari kecil, karena mungkin mereka akan tahu. Tapi, kota ini sudah dipenuhi penduduk baru. Hanya satu dua orang tua yang kukenal sudah disini dari kecil. Namun semuanya sudah kehilangan daya ingat, pikun."

"KAU JAHAT! KAU TAK MENCARINYA! Dia selalu kulihat di pemakaman! Di pemakaman ibu, di pemakaman Kushina... Namun kau tak dapat menemuinya?"

"Aku mencarinya Sakura, sungguh. Atau lupakan saja dia!"

"Kau suruh aku melupakan dia? Yang kutahu sekarang hanya mengingatnya aku bisa merasa bahagia! Kau tak boleh menyuruhku melupakannya!" Sakura mulai menangis. Ia terisak keras. Akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk pergi tanpa pamit.

.

.

.

.

.

"Nek, apa kau tahu ada seorang pria berambut perak di kota ini?" tanya Minato pada seorang nenek-nenek renta yang sudah bungkuk berbau tanah.

"Apakah yang kau maksud adalah Tuan Jiraiya?" Mata Minato membulat karena pernyataan nenek itu. Segera dijelaskannya maksudnya. "Dia ada di sudut jalan dekat pekuburan. Dia seorang pelukis."

.

.

.

.

.

Minato's POV

Kulihat pria itu. Dia memang berambut perak. Namun sebenarnya rambut itu adalah uban yang terkena polesan minyak rambut sehingga terlihat mengilap. Dan aku tak yakin pria itu adalah si 'Pria Rambut Perak' milik Sakura. Sekarang ia sedang menatap jalan sambil berusaha menentukan apa yang akan dilukisnya di kanvas miliknya yang masih kosong.

"Tuan, apakah Tuan sudah sering berada disini?" tanyaku. Ia menoleh. Matanya menyipit melihatku. Dilihatnya aku dari atas ke bawah.

"Benar. Aku selalu ada disini. Ada apa? Kau mau dilukis? Silahkan lihat galeri lukisanku ini." Segera ia menggelar kain besar lalu di atas kain itu diletakkannya lukisan-lukisannya. Lukisan itu hidup. Nyata sekali. Goresannya begitu memukau. Kau mungkin mengira orang yang dilukisnya ini adalah orang asli yang berpose didepan bingkai bolong. Dan dari semua lukisan yang paling menarik adalah lukisan... pria berambut perak?

"Tuan, lukisan ini berjudul pria berambut perak?" ia mengangguk. "Kenapa? Kau ingin membeli?" ujarnya.

"Tuan, aku akan segera kembali. Jangan kemana-mana!"

.

.

.

.

.

"Sakura! Sakura!" kulihat Sakura sedang menggambar di dinding penjara dengan sebuah pensil. Ditolehkannya wajahnya, Sakurapun tersenyum. Ah, sudah lama tak kulihat senyuman itu. Senyuman yang sedari dulu mengganggu alam mimpiku. Sejenak aku terpesona dengan kecantikkan sepupuku, lalu aku ingat tujuanku kemari. Kubuyarkan khayalanku.

"Sakura, apa yang sedang kau lukis?" tanyaku.

"Dia, dia yang kucintai," katanya sambil terus tersenyum. Kuperhatikan lukisan itu baik-baik dan, oh Tuhan. Apa aku bermimpi? Pria itu... Pria itu adalah si 'Pria Rambut Perak' lukisan Tuan Jiraiya!

"Sakura. Kumohon kau bersabar ya. Aku akan membujuk hakim agar sidangmu ditunda. " Karena aku hampir meraih pria itu.

.

.

.

.

.

"Pria ini adalah khayalanku. Aku menciptakannya dari kesunyianku, disaat aku terjangkit depresi 6 tahun lalu." Tubuhku menegang saat mendengar pernyataannya. Kenapa bisa Sakura melihat orang yang ada dikhayalan orang lain?

"Sepupuku melihatnya. Di pemakaman ibunya, dan di pemakaman kakaknya," kataku. Tuan Jiraiya tak kalah kaget. Kami berdua bingung kenapa Sakura bisa melihat pria yang seharusnya hanya sebuah lukisan itu.

.

.

.

.

.

Akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk menyamar. Menyamar jadi pria itu. Aku tahu aku pasti tak akan bisa menemukannya dimanapun. Aku bodoh jika terus mencari pria itu. Dengan referensi dari lukisan itu, kutiru penampilan si 'Pria Berambut Perak' itu.

Tak lama lagi, eksekusi Sakura akan dilaksanakan. Setelah sidang yang menyatakan agar Sakura dihukum gantung. Hari ini adalah harinya yang terakhir.

Sakura naik ke panggung dikawal oleh algojo. Dia diperbolehkan menyampaikan pesan terakhirnya. "Sebelum aku mati, aku mencari seorang pria. Pria itu berambut perak. Sangat tampan. Aku bertemu dia dua kali. Di pemakaman ibuku, dan di pemakaman kakakku. Hari ini sepupuku berjanji akan mempertemukanku dengan dia. Aku ingin... dia mendampingiku. Di sisiku sekarang." Kata-kata terakhir Sakura sedikit membuatku sakit hati. Ia hanya mencari pria itu. Bukan aku. Aku kesal. Kubongkar sendiri penyamaranku.

"Aku bohong Sakura!" kataku keras. Orang-orang disekitarku segera menatapku. "Dia tidak pernah ada. Dia hanya khayalanmu!" teriakku lantang. Namun pikiranku tiba-tiba berhenti di sebuah ingatan. Ya Tuhan. Aku tahu siapa pria itu! "Aku baru ingat sekarang, waktu kita umur 10 tahun kita pernah ke pasar malam! Kau ingat kan?"

FLASHBACK

"Sakura, ayo kita pergi ke pojok sana, kudengar disana ada peramal!" kata Minato,"hei, Sakura?" Sakura sedang diam menatap seorang pria yang sedang melukis. Pria itu melukis seorang pria berambut perak. Kesannya gagah. Minato tak heran. Sakura yang sangat mencintai seni lukis itu bisa sampai diam terpana melihat pria itu dan lukisannya.

"Hei, sudah? Pria itu sudah selesai tuh, apa kau sekalian ingin minta tanda tangannya?" kata Minato terkekeh. Sakura tersenyum,"dia itu Tuan Jiraiya. Pelukis terkenal disini. Tidak heran lukisannya begitu hidup..." tak sabar Minato yang lebih tertarik ke peramal segera menarik tangan Sakura lalu lanjut ke tempat peramal.

.

.

.

.

.

Dia... Tuan Jiraiya? Lukisan?" Mata Sakura membulat. Kenapa? Kenapa dia tidak ingat? Kenapa pria dilukisan itu terus menghantui?

"Apakah kau ingat waktu aku nyaris diperkosa, 6 bulan lalu? Aku juga melihatnya saat itu," kata Sakura. Minato mengerutkan dahi.

"Itu aku, Sakura! Kau tidak ingat? Aku yang melawan penjahat-penjahat itu lalu membawamu pulang!" kata Minato. "Kalau kau tidak percaya, ini buktinya! Bekas luka di pipiku ini saksinya!" teriak Minato lagi. Sakura menangis. Dia kebingungan. Dia ketakutan sekarang. Dia membunuh dua wanita, demi pria di dalam sebuah lukisan?

"Selamatkan aku Minato... Aku tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi padaku..." iba Sakura. Namun apa daya, eksekusi akan dilanjutkan. Tak peduli apapun, Sakura sudah membunuh orang. Minato naik ke panggung, lalu dipeluknya Sakura dengan erat. Sakura menangis di pelukan Minato.

"Selamat tinggal Minato..."

"Aku... aku mencintaimu Sakura. Tapi aku tak bisa menyelamatkanmu, maaf."

"Pergi, pergilah! Aku tak ingin kau melihatku mati konyol seperti ini. Untuk terakhir kali, tolong hargai keinginanku. Pergi!" Sambil menangis, Minatopun segera berlari menjauhi kerumunan, tanpa melihat ke belakang lagi.

.

.

.

.

.

Enam bulan setelah kematian Sakura.

"Sakura, sekarang musim semi. Apa kau sudah bertemu Kushina?" kata Minato di tepi pusara Sakura. Airmatanya menetes satu-satu. Dibelainya nisan Sakura, diletakkannya bunga mawar kuning di atas pusara itu. Lalu iapun pergi.

OWARI

A/N : Fanfic kilat! Dikerjakan selama 4 jam dengan revisi terus-terusan. Tadinya mau dibuat horor, tapi ga seru, seruan kalo dibuat agak psychological thriller gitu. Oh iya, kalo ada yang bertanya-tanya kenapa Saku bisa jadi agak gila kaya gitu, author simpulkan bahwa, sakura dapat luka psikis semenjak kejadian percobaan pemerkosaan itu. Jadi bayangan lama muncul lagi sebagai sosok tegas dan pelindung seperi yang dia lihat di lukisan Jiraiya. Hehe. Sebelumnya, kalau kamu agak ga ngerti cerita ini, boleh dibaca lagi fanfic saya yang judulnya Hard Candy.

REVIEW?


End file.
